


Long Overdue

by Reysamess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crazy, Fluffy, I really hope you love this fic as much as I do!, M/M, This is my first time actually including Phil's feelings/thoughts more then Dan's??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: When a conversation is left until Christmas day, Dan and Phil cancel plans to sit at home and talk it all out.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neenzyjf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenzyjf/gifts).



> This fic has been the bane of my existence, but so worth writing because I know its going to make someone's day on the 24th. I love this fic with all my heart, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Shoutout to my Beta, and the 'Phil's Ass' writing chat for guiding me in this fic, and helping me figure out where I wanted this to go! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!!

Not very much has changed since Dan and Phil were just making it on their own, in that small apartment in Manchester. Phil was always ready for the day, a wide grin on his face after a cup of coffee and a quick breakfast, while Dan dreaded every time he woke up and had to leave his warm cocoon to get work done. They had always been perfect opposites in almost everything they did. Right down to their channels, perfect parallels. 

 

Christmas wasn’t much different, Phil had always had a child-like excitement about the holidays, his beliefs in every tradition in the book. From hot chocolate with peppermint, to putting mistletoe up in random locations, decorating the tree, and watching cheesy Christmas movies. To Phil, they had to do everything, including waking up early as hell to open presents on Christmas morning. 

 

That was a tradition that Dan absolutely hated. Mornings weren’t really Dan’s thing, if he could he’d probably just sleep right past it and work into the night instead, something about the darkness helping him think better.Christmas morning was one morning he accepted having to wake up early, for Phil’s sake. 

 

He felt the familiar tug of the blanket being dragged off of him, and sighed. Did Phil really need to take the entire blanket when he got up? “Phil, its cold, stop taking all the blanket!” he pulled at where the blanket should have been, only meeting cold air, and the sharp sudden pain of his nails hitting his palm. He groaned as he just tucked his arms under his body, perfectly willing to just stay cold, as long as he could sleep longer. Phil probably wasn’t going to have that. 

 

“Dan, you can’t stay in bed all day! It's Christmas morning!” Phil sure was enthusiastic, for how early it was.  Dan groaned again as he tried to bury his face in the softness of the pillow, he really didn’t want to face today yet. Not that he was given much of a choice, as his lack of response ended with him being shaken half to death by a very excited Phil. 

 

“Five more minutes,” he turned over on his back and slung his arm over his face, trying to block out the sun. He really didn’t want to get up, not until at least noon. He sighed, hoping that maybe he’d be granted the extra time, and strangely the room did get quiet. He peaked underneath his arm and was met with a pouting Phil. 

 

“Alright fine!” he sat up, stretching his arms into the air, before dropping them into his lap, and yawning. “You’re really lucky you’re cute, y’know.” 

 

Phil’s face broke into a wide grin, as he popped up off the bed, and leaned down to place a small peck on Dan’s cheek, “I’ll meet you in the lounge with coffee to make up for it!” He walked out of the room, a bounce in his step, humming a Christmas song, and Dan sighed, maybe getting up so early wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. 

 

====

 

The lounge and kitchen were completely decked out for Christmas. The tree stood in the corner of the room, decorated with every bauble and trinket that they had managed to collect over the ten years of being together. Dan laughed a bit to himself as he thought back to how frustrating it was to put up all the tinsel and fairy lights. They always tangled themselves together in the box, and were a pain every year to untangle and put up. Looking back on it however, it's always worth it, because despite the frustrating moments, the dorky smile when Phil sees the work they had done really lights up the room more than fairy lights ever could. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted with a coffee mug being shoved into his hands, the strong scent of peppermint filled the air, he scrunched his nose at the smell, glancing up at Phil with a bit of an exaggerated look, “How much peppermint did you put in this?” 

 

“Enough to give cavities I’m sure,” Phil plopped on the couch with his own cup of coffee, before patting the seat next to him for Dan to sit. That’s one thing that has changed. Before they’d get right to opening presents, tearing open paper, and leaving a mess about the floor as they inspect their new objects, and said thank you a million times. 

 

Now they just sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company as they sipped at too hot coffee, and Phil ate his sickeningly sweet pastry, much to Dan’s disgust. “I still don’t understand how you eat so much sweet food in the morning,” 

 

“It's a talent and a curse,” he took the final bite, and wiped his sticky fingers on the napkin next to him, before turning to Dan, a wide smile on his face, “Are you ready for presents?” he was practically bouncing on the couch now, going from calm to a ball of energy much too quickly for Dan’s still groggy mind to understand. 

 

“Yeah, but only if you pass them out this year,” Phil whined as he sunk down to the floor, accepting his fate a bit begrudgingly. It wasn’t like there were very many presents to pass out, it was just having to sit on the uncomfortable floor instead of the sofa that annoyed him. 

“Fine, but only because you played Santa last year,” he huffed and pulled a present from under the tree. It wasn’t wrapped very well, covered in packing tape, and lopsided shiny green, wrapping paper. A few tears here and there, little peaks of the brown packing box in the corners.  He handed it over to Dan with a slight smile, “Sorry the wrapping isn’t the best.”

 

Dan took it from him, a soft smile on his face, “You’ve been wrapping my presents for nearly ten years, you don’t have to apologize every time.” Dan tore open what was left of the wrapping paper, leaving it in a neat pile beside him. He opened the box, and paused, staring at the inside, as the small smile turned to a grin. 

 

Inside the box was a little Totoro plushie, complete with a little red bow on top of its head, and a small note;

 

_ Dan, _

 

_ I know you already have a few of this little guy, but I couldn’t help giving you another for the collection, it's just so small and adorable. I couldn’t stop thinking that I should get it for you. I really hope you don’t mind!  _

 

_ Love, Phil _

 

Phil sat there for a moment, watching how Dan’s face scrunched up, trying to read his messy handwriting, to a small smile, to an absolutely shining grin as he set the note and the stuffed Totoro down on the couch beside him. 

 

“I love it,” Dan chuckled under his breath a little as he scooted onto the floor beside Phil. He sighed and glanced over at the tree, “Alright Santa, now it's your turn,” he looked around at the packages, the colorful, and poorly wrapped packages were mostly addressed to friends that were going to visit either tonight or later next week depending on their schedules. They’d probably have to mail a few out to other friends that didn’t live in the UK. After shuffling through some of them, he eventually found the small one he had wrapped for Phil. 

 

It was a tiny little box, wrapped in neat blue paper, and a delicate looking silver bow was sitting on top. He handed it over to Phil, a nervous smile on his face, “Here,” He dropped his hands into his lap, trying his best not to let his actual nervousness show, he had a much bigger plan today, and this definitely shouldn’t be the one thing he was nervous about. He just hoped that the way he presented the present wasn’t bad. 

 

Phil admired the packaging for a little while, before opening it carefully, he raised an eyebrow at the small box that was under the wrapping. It didn’t look to be anything too complex, just a small box, brown and slightly beat up. “I had to improvise, sorry,” Dan laughed a little, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

 

Phil smiled at him softly, “The box doesn’t matter, you know that,” he opened the box, pausing a bit to really get a look inside, before a grin came to his face. He pulled out a green envelope with a single word written in Dan’s equally as messy handwriting. 

 

_ Phil  _

 

He set the box down, and opened the envelope to find a folded up letter. He raised an eyebrow at the bumpiness of the letter, assuming that maybe Dan had attached something to the inside. He unfolded it, and out fell two tickets, he set them to the side, and read the letter; 

 

_ Phil, _

 

_ I feel bad for making you open a box, then an envelope just to read this letter, and what I attached to it, but call it payback from making me open three boxes just to get batteries that one year. Anyway, I got tickets to that one movie you wanted to see, they only had one night time screening and it's at midnight, so I totally understand if you don’t want to go, we could just stay in.  _

 

_ Shit I’m rambling.  _

 

_ Merry Christmas Phil, I love you _

 

_ -Dan. _

 

Phil turned to Dan, a wide grin planted on his face, as he pulled him into a tight hug, “You are the sappiest guy I know,” he let go and took a good look at the tickets. Midnight screenings were his absolute favorite, and honestly was the perfect way to end Christmas night. Even better, he had been waiting for this movie to come out for literally ever, and now he got to see it with his favorite person? This really couldn’t get any better. 

 

“I try. Sorry I started rambling in the note,” Dan gestured loosely to the note on the floor, “I couldn’t figure out a way to word everything I wanted it to say without it becoming too long.” 

 

Phil shook his head, “It was perfect,” he set the tickets down on top of the letter, and leaned back against the couch, “Totally beats my Totoro any day. I’m kinda jealous actually, you upstaged me this year,” 

 

“Oh you have no idea,” Dan stood up, popping his back and knuckles, before glancing down at where Phil was sat, “Just make sure you’re wearing semi-fancy clothes by like four,” a slight smirk fell to his lips as he walked to the kitchen, “Pancakes?”   
  
===

 

A long morning of pancakes and gaming in fluffy pajamas faded into a lazy afternoon, cuddling on the couch and drinking hot chocolate. Phil’s head leaning against Dan’s chest, both tangled up in a blanket, the TV was on but they weren’t really paying attention, instead just enjoying listening to each other talk about absolutely everything and nothing all at once. 

 

It felt nice to just be, after everything that had happened this year. The tour, the meetups, the crazy amount of jet lag, and constantly being exhausted. It was nice to just relax in the comfort of each other, and just talk, even if it wasn’t about anything important. It could have been stories that they’ve told each other a thousand times, or about their favorite books and movies, and it would have been just as satisfying as a deep conversation. 

 

Phil couldn’t stop thinking, he wanted to ask something and the question seemed to be burning in his mind. Yeah, the ambient conversation is nice and relaxing, and maybe he wanted it to stay that way, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Dan?” 

 

Dan hummed in response, his hands still playing with the black strands of Phil’s hair, slicking back his bed head that he hadn’t managed to style that day. It was a relaxing feeling, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

 

Phil was silent for a moment, trying his best to think through how he was going to ask this question, or even express how much he wanted Dan to just read his mind so he didn’t have to ask. It was a big deal, and trying to ask casually was proving an annoying challenge for him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and just letting the words flow however they wanted to. It wasn’t like he could mess it up too bad, right? “I love you, like a lot,” 

 

Dan raised an eyebrow, “I love you too,” the sudden seriousness was freaking him out a bit. This could go one of two ways, and if he was being completely honest, he was scared of both options for different, equally important reasons. 

 

“Remember before the tour when I mentioned how we’ve been together for so long, and haven’t gotten married and I asked you why?” Phil could feel his heart rate increase as he continued trying to lead into the main question in his brain. He just wanted this to go well, his heart was on the table and he was handing Dan the knife. 

 

“Yeah, I do remember that,” he tensed a little at the memory. He had come off really cold that day. He hadn’t really meant to, it just wasn’t a topic he wanted to discuss in that exact moment, between the tour and trying to manage their channels, and make sure everything was in order, he wasn’t exactly ready for that specific conversation. 

 

Did he want to marry Phil? That was an obvious yes. Was he possibly blowing it off because he didn’t know the right time or way to ask? That was also a major yes. 

 

He’d have to get over this eventually. 

 

“Can we actually talk about it this time?” Phil knew deep down he shouldn’t be so worried about Dan’s answers. Sure, marriage wasn’t required to love someone as much as they loved each other. Maybe, it shouldn’t be their end goal, but to Phil, getting married was a big deal, and he really hoped he could express that to Dan without making him feel like they had to get it done right here and now, not that he wouldn’t enjoy that. 

 

Dan dropped his hands to his sides, “Of course, but can we sit up, so we can have this conversation face to face?” Sure he was comfortable, but he wanted to make sure Phil could see how he was feeling, instead of having to guess based on his tone, and while Phil could probably totally do that, he rather him not have to work so hard. 

 

Phil sat up, and scooted so he was facing Dan, “Guess we’re staying in tonight,” he laughed a bit as he pulled out his phone, “Should I order the usual?”

 

“If you can find a pizza place that’s open on Christmas day, sure,” he found himself laughing despite the obviously serious conversation on the horizon. He wanted to make sure that they were both heard in this, that both their opinions and ideas are understood. 

 

=====

A few more taps, before Phil dropped his phone until his lap, “Finally, ordered,” he had managed to find a small mom, and pop pizza shop that was willing to deliver their order a few kilometers. “That took forever,”  he slumped back against the couch, letting out a tired sigh. “Or at least longer then I had wanted it to.” 

 

Dan pulled the blanket over the two of them, making sure they were both comfortable and warm, before also dropping his phone into his lap and reaching for Phil. “You’re too far, c’mere.” 

 

Phil let out a small laugh before scooting closer. Maybe they didn’t need to face each other for this conversation. He’d much rather just be comfortable with Dan’s arms around him, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. “So…” he didn’t know how to start this, he was really hoping Dan would say something first, so he could just bounce off his questions and have the conversation that way. 

 

“Marriage,” Dan offered, maybe he could read minds, because he seemed to start the conversation without Phil really having a chance to ask if he had questions. Dan let out a sigh, “Is that a thing we want to do?” 

 

Was it? That was a good question for Dan to answer, not Phil. “I mean, I want to. Marriage is a big thing for me,” He paused for a moment. Maybe it  _ was  _ a big thing for him, but what about Dan? What if it was just a piece of paper for him, wait no. That didn’t make any sense, if anyone was going to understand how much it meant to him it’d be Dan. 

 

Dan. Dan was the one who always understood him. No matter how weird his habits were, or how many weird quirks Phil had, Dan always understood him. Dan had been there for every up and down since 2009. 

 

Fuck, he wanted to marry this man. 

 

“Phil?” he snapped out of his thoughts, a small, soft smile on his lips. He had his decision and suddenly he wasn’t so worried about it. Maybe this wasn’t as scary as he had somehow convinced himself that it was. 

 

“Sorry, spaced out a little bit.” he took a deep breath, before continuing, “Dan, is that a thing you want to do?” he didn’t dread the answer, why would he? He knew deep down what the answer was, why even let himself think of the worse case scenario?

 

“Of course.” 

 

They were silent for a little while. Just listening to each other breathe, the tension slowly building, no matter how much they tried to relax there was a huge elephant in the room. There was only one real place this conversation could lead, and maybe it was time for Phil to take the lead. 

 

“Hey Dan?” 

 

“Yeah?”   
  


“Marry me?”


End file.
